A day at the park
by natureluvr
Summary: One day at the park will change all of their lives... forever! JxT AxA This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Suggestions are welcome but plz no flames. R&R. Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own class of the titans.

One cold, fall morning the titans slowly began to rise from their slumber. Jay and Theresa were sleeping on the sofa together. They woke up in the depths of night, neither of them could sleep, so they started talking about little things like the weather, Cronus and stuff like that. Then Theresa started snuggling closer to Jay and rested her head on his broad shoulder. Then he planted a small kiss on her cheek and watched as Theresa fell into a sleep full of dreams of her and Jay. Soon after words, Jay fell asleep too. All the titans piled into the living room, and watched as the sleepy "love birds" snuggled closer. A few minutes later, they awoke to see everyone staring at them, they quickly moved away from each other.

" So, what did you and Theresa do all night long eh?" Archie asked, rather amused at him self.

"Uhh nothing" Jay said rather uncomfortable with that subject. Theresa blushed madly. She quickly switched subjects.

"So umm did you guys have a good sleep?" Theresa asked.

"Well, it was same old same old I guess…" Atlanta said.

"Yeah, well me and Atlanta are going to go out for a run, right Atlanta?" Archie asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Yeah of course! Race you to the park!" Atlanta said, as she ruffled Archie's hair and raced out the door, using her super speed to take a huge advantage over Archie.

"Atlanta!" Archie cried, as he smoothed down his hair and raced after her.

"Sounds like a date to me." Neil said, as he gazed at himself in his mirror.

"Yeah" Odie said, nodding his head in agreement.

"I'm gonna hit the showers." Theresa said as she winked at Jay and went upstairs. The four titans sat quietly, gazing around or lost in thought. Jay was thinking about his night with Theresa. Neil was thinking about how handsome he looked. Herry was gazing around and Odie was playing with his video game.

At the park Atlanta was catching her breath while waiting for Archie to catch up.

"Atlanta jeez can't you slow down? I don't have super speed like you, you know." Archie said, rather annoyed.

"Sorry, Arch didn't know you would give up that fast." Atlanta said, giggling.

Archie sighed.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Atlanta said, staring at Archie while pouting fakingly.

"Yeah…" Archie said slowly. Atlanta quickly hugged Archie and continued jogging. Archie blushed and raced after her. Atlanta never noticed. From behind a tree, Cronus was plotting.

"Perfect, they're all alone!" Cronus said, followed by an evil smirk. His giants were smiling big ugly smiles. They quietly followed the two through the park, waiting for the right time to strike. When it was time they hit Archie and Atlanta behind the back, knocking them out. The giants began to lug their unconscious bodies back to Cronus. Meanwhile…

Theresa finished her shower and quickly dressed into a vibrant blue tank top and some beige capris. She walked downstairs and snatched an apple from their fruit basket and sat down on the sofa beside Jay. Jay smiled at her and walked to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal. Everything was quiet except for the munching of Theresa's apple and the sound of pouring cereal.

"Hmm…Uhhh Umm…. I think I'll go outside for some air." Theresa stammered, uncomfortable with the silence.

"Can I come with you?" Jay asked nervously.

"Sure." Theresa said.

"Oooooooooo! Sounds like a date to me!" Neil said, making kissing sounds.

"Argh!" Theresa said, making a fist and chasing after Neil. She floored him and ruffled his hair.

"Aahhhhh! My beautiful hair! You…" Neil cried, giving Theresa a death glare. Theresa stuck out her tongue at Neil and raced to Jay.

" Jay save me!" Theresa said.

"Theresa, Neil quit it!" Jay said rather annoyed.

"I'll get you next time!" Neil said. Theresa pulled Jay outside.

"Sorry, about that." Theresa said shamefully.

"It's ok. Sometimes Neil can be annoying" Jay said.

"Sometimes?" Theresa said. "Don't you mean all the time?"

Jay chuckled. "I suppose so…" Jay said.

"Come on!" Theresa said pulling Jay along. Jay blushed as his hands felt the warmth of Theresa's hands wash through him. They walked through the park, blushing once in a while.

"I wonder where Atlanta and Archie are…?" Jay said, worriedly.

"Yeah I wonder where they are. Maybe they went to get a burger or something?" Theresa said. They sat on a bench and gazed at the starry sky. Meanwhile…

Atlanta woke up her head throbbing painfully. "Ugh what happened, and why does my head hurt so much? She asked to no one in particular.

"Atlanta is that you? Archie grumbled as he started to stir from his slumber.

"Of course it's me silly! Where are we, Archie? Atlanta said.

"I really don't know, Atlanta. Are you ok?" Archie asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine but some ones getting all sappy." Atlanta said, playfully.

" I was just making sure you were ok." Archie said, while blushing madly.

"Whatever. All I want to know is WHERE WE ARE!" Atlanta screamed.

"Well, well, well… look who has woken up. I hope you are comfy." Cronus sneered.

"Cronus, I should have known it was you! Atlanta glared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

" Well, yes you should have dear, Atlanta." Cronus smiled.

"Cronus, when I get my hands on you, you are SO dead! Atlanta screamed.

"Now, now Atlanta, you wouldn't want to do that or your boyfriend is toast!" Cronus sneered and laughed, evilly.

"ARCHIE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Atlanta screamed, rather annoyed. Archie blushed madly, but inside he was embarrassed and angry. He stared and saw that he was tied over a boiling cauldron of some sort of goo.

"Hmph well, unless you do what I say, say good bye to Archie! Cronus said, rather enjoying himself.

"Atlanta don't do what he says! I doesn't matter if I die, he's just bluffing! Archie sighed and knew he really meant it but it was a sacrifice he must make.

"Be quiet Archie! I know what I'm doing! Atlanta sneered. "I'll do it. Just don't hurt Archie or anyone else.

"Fine then I won't hurt Archie, but I want you to set up Jay and Theresa make them HATE eachother! Are we understood? Cronus asked.

"I understand you perfectly." Atlanta said, while nodding.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok now, I'll just leave poor little Archie hanging here incase you try to disobey me." Cronus said, smiling.

"Whatever, Cronus" Atlanta said. "Don't worry Arch, I'll try to think of something." Atlanta mouthed.

"I hope you will…" Archie mouthed back. Atlanta limped away. Meanwhile…

Theresa and Jay were still staring at the beautiful night sky,

"The stars are so beautiful!" Theresa exclaimed.

"Yeah, I always would come outside and watch them." Jay replied. They sat there which seemed like hours to them but it was only a mere 30 minutes. "We should be heading back. Maybe Atlanta and Archie are already there." Jay said, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Yeah, I guess we should. I hope they're ok. Theresa answered. Theresa starts to have a vision. She sees Archie hanging over some sort of cauldron with boiling goo in it. She also sees Atlanta limping away. End of vision. "Jay I just saw a vision!" Theresa exclaimed.

"What did you see, Theresa? Jay asked, worriedly.

"Archie and Atlanta are in trouble! I saw Archie hanging over this cauldron thing and I saw Atlanta limping away. It was horrible!" Theresa said, recalling what she had seen.

"We have to call the others!" Jay said, taking his role as leader.


	4. Chapter 4

Bring! Odie's PMR started to ring. "Hey guys what's up?" Odie said, cheerfully.

"You guys have to come here right now. Theresa just had a vision." Jay said.

"What was the vision about?" Odie asked.

"It was about Atlanta and Archie. They're in trouble." Jay replied.

"OK, were on our way." Odie said. "Guys come on we have to go!" Odie said.

"Come on, Neil! We have to go!" Herry said, while dragging him out the door.

"Herry! But I'm not done combing my hair yet!" Neil cried. Herry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You can do it later, Neil. Right now we have more important things to do!" Herry said.

"Yeah right…" Neil said, sarcastically. They all piled into Herry's truck and drove off. Meanwhile…

Atlanta was still wondering around, looking for her friends. "Ugh! My head is killing me! I hope I can find the others." Atlanta said, frustrated. She trudged through the night and when she reached the house where they all stayed, no one was home. "Where could everyone have gone?" Atlanta said, rather irritated. She plopped down on the sofa and fell asleep. Meanwhile…

Herry, Odie and Neil arrived at the park and went to search for their leader. They found him sitting on a bench with Theresa. "So, did you guys have fun on your date?" Neil asked, not feeling the tension in the air.

"Neil, you are SO dead! Theresa screamed. This time she grabbed his mirror.

"My mirror! What kind of horrible monster are you?" Neil asked, getting really annoyed.

"You guys quit it! Neil why do you always have to make a outburst at the wrong time?" Jay said, sighing.

"Can you just tell her to GIVE ME MY MIRROR BACK!" Neil cried.

"Alright, Theresa just give it back to him." Jay sighed and shook his head.

"Ok, I guess. I had my fun, but next time Neil you better watch out!" Theresa said, warningly as she handed him his mirror back.

"Finally!" Neil said as he stared at himself

They all sighed.

"Anyway Theresa saw Archie hanging over this boiling cauldron of goo or something and Atlanta was limping to someplace." Jay said, taking his role again.

"Ok… anything else?" Herry asked.

"No, that's it. It was pretty unclear." Theresa said.

"Odie can you track their PMR signal?" Jay asked.

"I'm on it!" Odie said.

"Good. Herry, Neil you guys search the park and the house. Odie will try to track down their signals and me and Theresa will try to find Archie." Jay said.

"Ok we're on it!" Herry said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys, I can't track down their PMR signals! Odie cried.

"That's a bad sign. Cronus probably did this!" Jay said, angrily.

"Jay, I sense that Atlanta's at the house and she needs medical attention!" Theresa shouted.

"I'm so glad you have a sixth scent, Theresa!" Jay said, as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well right now I'm glad too." Theresa said, turning a light shade of pink.

"Would you guys please stop flirting?" Neil asked.

"We are NOT flirting!" Theresa shouted.

"Neil, why do you have to be so annoying? And Theresa let's go check on Atlanta." Jay said, sighing.

"I'm not annoying! You're just jealous because you're not handsome like me!" Neil cried, as he stared at himself in his mirror.

Everyone sighed.

"No one cares, Neil." Herry said.

"Odie try to track down their signals again and Herry, Neil I want you guys to look for Archie!" Jay said.

"Ok, were on it!" They shouted. Theresa and Jay took Herry's truck and sped off. Meanwhile…

Archie is still hanging there. And Cronus is laughing at him.

"Ah, Archie seems like Atlanta cares about you. Too bad you won't be sticking around to find out!" Cronus sneered.

"Cronus we had a deal! You said you wouldn't kill me and Atlanta would make Jay and Theresa hate each other!" Archie said, while turning crimson.

"Archie, Archie Archie! You have much to learn! Remember I'm CRONUS! And who makes deals with Cronus? No one! Because I ALWAYS get my way!" Cronus laughed, evilly.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile… Theresa and Jay arrived at the house.

"Atlanta are you ok?" Theresa cried.

Startled, Atlanta replied. "Huh who's there? Theresa is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Atlanta. Are you OK? I sensed that you were hurt." Theresa said, worriedly.

"Well, I just have some bruises, scars and a large gash on my head." Atlanta said, sarcastically.

"Jay and I will bandage those up for you. Just hold still." Theresa said, as she grabbed some bandages and disinfectant. Jay started to bandage Atlanta's gash on her head.

"Thanks you guys! Anyway Archie's in trouble, we have to help him!" Atlanta cried.

"Where is he Atlanta?" Jay asked.

"I really don't know, but Cronus has him! Cronus made me a deal, he said that if I made you two hate each other he wouldn't hurt Archie. And… I accepted." Atlanta said as she hung her head low.

"Are you actually going to go through with that now that you told us?" Jay said, as he chuckled.

"Of course I'm not going through with that!" Atlanta cried.

"I'm glad. Anyway what are we going to do Jay?" Theresa said, while putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Hmm… let's pretend that Atlanta made us hate each other, so that Archie won't get hurt." Jay said. Little did they know that the plan would smack them right in the face.

"Good idea, I guess, but how could I ever hate you?" Theresa said, puppy eyeing him.

"I really don't know," Jay said, chuckling. "Just try your best." Theresa winked.

"Oh, I will…" Theresa said, laughing majestically.

"Ugh, you two disgust me!" Atlanta said, making a twisted face.

"What about you and Archie, hmm?" Theresa said eying Atlanta.

"What about me and Archie?" Atlanta cried, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh nothing…" Theresa said, innocently.

"Anyway let's get this plan into action!" Jay said.


	7. NOTE

Hi everyone! Uhh, well I kind of got grounded so I can't update as fast as I hoped to. Sorry if I won't update in maybe a week but I'll try my best to post a new chapter every two days. Thanks for all the reviews!

-natureluvr


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile… Archie is **STILL **hanging there. And Cronus is being Cronus.

"Cronus, I should have known you wouldn't keep your end of the deal!" Archie sneered.

"Humph well now you know. And you won't make that mistake again!" Cronus said, as he was going to cut the rope that Archie was hanging on.

"Cronus, wait!" Archie cried, pitifully.

"What now you fool?" Cronus asked.

"Umm… wouldn't you want Atlanta to make Jay and Theresa hate each other first BEFORE you try to kill me?" Archie said, trying to stall for time.

"What a great idea Archie! Why, I should have you on my side, you give pretty good ideas. That gives me an even BETTER idea! I should make you fight on my side. Sometimes I out do myself don't I Archie?" Cronus said, snickering

Archie looked at Cronus in horror. "You wouldn't dare." Archie cried.

"Try me." Cronus challenged.

"**WHY** did I get myself into this mess? Sometimes I feel as if my brain is thinking for someone else besides me." Archie thought, slapping himself on the head.

Cronus cut the rope and grabbed Archie before he fell in the bubbling goo. He untied Archie (which was very stupid of him) and Archie lunged at him. (Oh yeah and just to tell you Cronus took his weapons away from him already.) He knocked Cronus to the ground. A surprised Cronus tried to get up, but Archie was all over him. He punched Cronus square in the jaw and attempted to give him a low blow. Cronus rolled over and Archie missed. Cronus made his scythes appear and started slashing at Archie.

"This is **SO** not fair!" Archie cried, trying his best to block Cronus's blows.

"Who says I am fair?" Cronus replied, as his scythes hit Archie on the arm.

Blood started to splutter out of his arm and Archie cringed in pain. He bit his lip to keep from moaning. He clumsily tried to kick Cronus hard, but he failed and lost his balance. Cronus took this as an advantage slashed his leg. Archie moaned, loudly and toppled over. Cronus beat Archie mercilessly and left him there to rot.

"I hope you learned your lesson. It will be your last." Cronus laughed, evilly and walked away like nothing happened. Archie groaned. Blood was everywhere. He was badly bruised and his breathing was shallow. He tried to stand up, but failed.

"I should have known not to challenge Cronus all by myself." Archie thought. He tried once more to stand and made it. He dragged himself across the floor. "I have to find the others" He thought. He limped and crawled away. Meanwhile…

Theresa was having another vision. She saw Archie and Cronus fighting. She saw Archie get hit in the arm with one of Cronus's scythes and blood pour everywhere. She also saw Cronus beat Archie mercilessly. She cringed.

"Theresa are you ok?" Jay asked, worriedly.

No answer.

Theresa saw Archie laying on the ground, and him limping and crawling away. End of vision. Theresa saw Jay and Atlanta staring at her. A tear fell free and traveled down her face.

"Theresa are you ok?" Jay asked again.

"Jay it was horrible!" Theresa cried, more tears falling free.

"You just had another vision didn't you?" Atlanta asked, worriedly.

Theresa nodded.

"What did you see, Theresa?" Jay asked, concern showing all over his face.

"I saw… Archie. He was fighting Cronus… by himself. He got hit with one of Cronus's scythes. Blood… poured everywhere. He… he got beaten up over and over again… He was weak and he… was trying to crawl away." Theresa stammered.

Jay hugged Theresa. She sobbed.

"Don't worry, Theresa. We'll find him." Jay said, soothingly.

"You don't get it Jay! He was badly wounded. We might not be able to find him in time. He might be… dead!" Theresa cried. Atlanta flinched. Tons of thoughts were coming inside her head.

"What if I never get to see him again? I hope he's ok! It's all MY fault! I should have never of left him." Atlanta thought. Jay rubbed Theresa's back in a circular motion in his attempt to soothe her. Atlanta was silent. Only thoughts were coming to her, not words.

"We better look for him." Jay said, trying his best to stay confident.

"Yeah wwe should." Is all Theresa managed to say.

"Will you be ok, Theresa?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I should be. It was just the frightful images and the thought that Archie might be dead that made me tear up." Theresa said.

"Ok…" Jay said. "Atlanta you should stay here. You're still weak and a vulnerable target to Cronus.

"No, I'm coming with you guys!" A determined Atlanta said.

"Ok, I'll call the others and tell them to meet us here." Jay said.

I tried to make it longer than usual to make up for me being grounded. (hehe!) Hope you like this chapter! Read and review please!

-natureluvr


	9. Chapter 9

"Herry, I need you guys to come here right now!' Jay said.

"What for?" Herry asked.

"Theresa had another vision! She saw Archie fighting Cronus and he ended up heavily wounded." Jay said.

"I hope he's ok… We're on our way." Herry said.

"I just called Herry he said he was on his way here." Jay said, to Theresa and Atlanta.

"Ok, I hope they come here soon. We have to find Archie as fast as possible otherwise he might be dead before we can find him." Theresa cried.

"We'll find him, I promise." Jay said, a look of determination crossed his face. Soon afterwards Herry, Neil and Odie arrived at the house

"So what now?" Odie asked.

"Well, I guess we should split up and find him. Odie, Neil you guys can check the parks and unusual places. Herry, Atlanta you guys can search the stores and alleys. Me and Theresa will check some caves and deserted places." Jay said.

"Ok, we're on it!" They all said. They split up and agreed to meet back in 3 hours. Meanwhile with Theresa and Jay…

"Jay, I sense that Archie might be nearby." Theresa said, using her sixth scent to try to locate where Archie might be.

"That's great! I think we should split up though to cover more ground." Jay said.

"Okay, but are you sure?" Theresa asked.

"I'm pretty sure we should." Jay said, confidently.

"Ok… "A saddened Theresa said.

"I'll meet you back here in 30 minutes." Jay said, as he walked away. Theresa walked up to a nearby cave and saw Cronus walking out of it, laughing. She debated between going to fight Cronus or going in the cave. After a few minutes she decided that going after Cronus wasn't a smart thing to do, so she went in the cave. Inside the cave she saw a horrible sight. Archie was on the ground bleeding to death.

"Oh my gosh! Archie are you ok?" Theresa cried, rushing to Archie's side.

"I'm…ok…I… guess…Cronus…is…gone" Archie said, his voice husk and full of pain.

"Don't worry, Archie you'll be ok! I'll call the others." Theresa said. She took out her PMR and called Jay.

"Jay, I found Archie! He's badly wounded and I need your help to carry him to the hospital." Theresa said, urgently.

"Don't worry, Theresa I'm coming!" Jay replied. Jay ran to a cave that he thought was the one she meant, using his instinct he reassured himself that this was the right cave. He came and saw Archie bleeding everywhere and Theresa was beside him.

"Jay he's bleeding heavily! I think he might die from a huge loss of blood, if we don't take him to a hospital." Theresa said, walking towards Jay.

"Then let's go! You call the others and I'll carry him to the hospital, but I think I might need help." Jay said, lifting Archie up. Jay grunted, but managed to drag him out of the cave.

To me this chapter wasn't the best. I kind of have a cold and my brain isn't thinking ver well. Anyway I tried my best and I hope you like it!

-natureluvr


	10. Chapter 10

"Atlanta!"

"Theresa what's wrong?"

"We found Archie!"

"That's great!"

"The only thing is he might die…"

"WHAT?!"

"I said he might die"

"I heard you I just… CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!"

"Well, he lost a lot of blood."

"Well, what can I do to help?"

"You can tell Herry for starters and take his truck to this cave. It would save us a lot of time."

"Ok, I hope Archie will be ok!"

"Bye."

"Bye"

Atlanta hung up her PMR and started walking towards Herry.

"Herry, come on we got to go!" Atlanta shouted.

"Why?" Herry asked, clearly in the middle of eating his sandwich.

"BECAUSE Archie might die and we gotta save him!!!" Atlanta screamed.

"Wow, Archie might die? Then what are we waiting for? Let's hustle!" Herry said.

They clambered into his truck and sped off. Five minutes later… Herry and Atlanta arrived at the cave and rushed in.

"OH MY GOD! ARCHIE ARE YOU OK?!" Atlanta shrieked, rushing over to his side.

"Atlanta? Is… that you?" Archie, whispered.

"Yes, it's me Archie! Are you ok? I was so worried! It's all my fault! I'm so sorry! I should…" Atlanta said, before Archie covered her mouth.

"Atlanta it's… not your… fault. I did… something…stupid." Archie murmured, as he forced a smile. He grimaced in pain.

"Archie, we got to get you to a hospital." Theresa said.

"Herry, can you please help me carry Archie?" Jay asked.

"Sure, Jay" Herry said.

They dragged Archie to Herry's truck and they all piled in. They sped off, just a blur if you saw them. They all arrived at the hospital and rushed Archie in. The nurses and doctors immediately went to him. They rushed him to an operating room and told the others to wait in the waiting room. They all sat down, anxious. Atlanta wept silently. Tears rolled down her cheeks and splattered on the floor. Theresa went over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She tried to comfort her saddened companion. Atlanta buried her face in Theresa's hair. Tears constantly fell from her face. Everyone had sad looks glued to their faces, even Neil. Theresa knew Archie liked Atlanta and she could tell Atlanta was getting a soft spot for him.


	11. Chapter 11

After several minutes Atlanta stopped crying and looked up to see the saddened and worried faces of her friends. One face was missing though. Archie. She flinched at the thought of his name. She remembered how he had looked. His bright purple hair dull. His easy go attitude replaced with a look of pain and sorrow. His tear stained face. His wounds, the blood. She remembered everything too well. It felt like she was in a nightmare that would never end. The pain would never go away. Then, she remembered Archie was hanging on a thread of life. She remembered that there might be some hope that he would live.

"Atlanta I think you should rest. You look tired and your wounds need to heal too you know." Theresa said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But I have to know if Archie is alright! Wouldn't you feel the same way if Jay was in his place?" Atlanta cried.

Jay and Theresa blushed madly. After a few seconds of silence Theresa spoke up.

"Well, of course I would, Atlanta, but you obviously need to rest. I promise you if I find any news about Archie I will wake you up immediately."

"Ok…" Atlanta said, slowly.

She walked over to an empty couch and lay down. In a few minutes she was sleeping peacefully. Theresa walked over to Jay and sat beside him.

"Do you think Atlanta will be ok? She looks pretty depressed." Theresa said, worriedly.

"Don't worry she'll be ok. She just needs some time." Jay said.

"I suppose… I hope Archie will be ok. I don't want Atlanta being like this forever!" Theresa cried, quietly. A tear fell from her face.

"Theresa, don't worry! He'll be fine." Jay said, reassuringly.

He wiped the tear away. He looked at her beautiful emerald eyes. She still looked beautiful. She turned away. He blushed slightly. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but now was not the right time. He really did feel sorry for Archie. He got beat up and he still hasn't told Atlanta that he loved her. On the other hand he didn't tell Theresa that he loved her either. A nurse rushed in to the waiting room and said

"Your friend will live."


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my gosh! He'll live!" Theresa cried.

She turned and hugged Jay. Jay hugged back and blushed. Theresa let go after a few seconds and walked over to where Atlanta was sleeping. She shook Atlanta slowly. An alarmed Atlanta bolted up and said

"Huh! What's happening? Theresa, is Archie ok?"

"Don't worry Atlanta! A nurse just came here a minute ago and said that Archie will live!!" Theresa said, grinning.

"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S GREAT!!!!!!!!" Atlanta screamed. Everyone winced in pain.

"You know screaming isn't good for your ears." Neil said, several seconds later. Everyone sighed.

"Same old Neil." Herry said.

"Yep." Jay said, shaking his head.

"Well, can we go see him?" Atlanta asked.

"I think we can…" Jay said, slowly.

"Then let's go!" Atlanta cried. She grabbed Theresa's arm and pulled her out of the waiting room while the others ran after her. They ran across the hall and turned the corner, almost smashing into a nurse. The nurse scolded them and they apologized and continued on their way. They ran until they reached Archie's room which was room 9. They read a sign that said: Visiting hours 4:00 – 6:30. No more than 3 people per visit. They decided that Atlanta, Jay and Theresa should go first. They knocked quietly and opened the door. They saw the poor descendant of Achilles wrapped in bloody bandages. He had quite a few stitches and scars. His leg was broken and in a cast and the look that showed on his face would make anyone's heart skip a beat.

"Oh my gosh! Archie are you ok?" Atlanta stammered.

"Atlanta!?" Archie cried in surprise.

"Yep, it's me. Theresa and Jay are here as well. Are you OK?" Atlanta said, rushing over to Archie.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm so glad you guys came to visit me. It was kind of lonely here all by my self." Archie said, smiling.

"Aww our Archie was lonely!" Atlanta said, teasing him.

"Well, uh……. It was lonely here!" Archie said, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, Arch! I was just teasing." Atlanta said, while ruffling his hair.

Same old Atlanta! Archie thought. Same old beautiful, adventurous Atlanta!

"Glad to see you're ok." Jay said, smiling.

"Thanks." Archie mumbled.

"How are you, Archie? Theresa asked, warmly.

"I'm ok." Archie replied. He was disappointed that he wasn't alone with Atlanta. He was so busy talking to her that he forgot Theresa and Jay were there too.

"I think we should let the others come see you now. We had our turn" Jay said.

"I suppose." Archie grumbled. He was sad that Atlanta would be leaving him but there would be other times.


End file.
